


Honestly.

by Aezirae



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Big Brother Technoblade, Bullied Tommyinnit, Cuddles, Dyslexic Toby Smith | Tubbo, Familial Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Good Friend Toby Smith | Tubbo, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Human Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Phil Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ranboo and Tubbo share a brain cell, Sane Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Swearing, Tags Are Fun, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy does too, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, also about shit, but its Tommy, my sleep schedule has gone to shit, platonic hugs, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, so much tags, theres, this is too fun, what do u expect?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aezirae/pseuds/Aezirae
Summary: You know that trope where Tommy gets bullied and SBI helps him? yeah this is that.ORTommy needs to try and give up his pride (and overprotectiveness over his loved ones) some times.He's getting bullied and refuses to spill the beans to his family, they have suspiciouns but shake it off because of Tommy's distractions that surprisingly works. But after two months of enduring the bullying, his friends (Tubbo and Ranboo) finally get fed up with it and spill to the other Watsons, and they are not happy.(Two chapter story bcuz-)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 215





	Honestly.

Honestly, Tommy was starting to think that being a makeup artist wouldn’t be that bad of a career choice. Why you may as? Well because he’s starting to get frightengly good at covering up bruises as if they were just small drips of paint.

He placed the concealer on the sink and stared at his eye in case he somehow messed up a bit and gave himself away.

After a few more minutes of admiring his work, he finally gave it up and swiftly grabbed the concealer, and made his way out the bathroom.

The house was particularly empty since Phil was out on some sort of business trip or something and Techno was out on a field trip that he reluctantly agreed to go on, and Wilbur was out buying groceries for the month, so he’d probably be home alone for most of the day. He was grateful for that, or else hiding the whole ‘fight’ (bullying) situation would not have went well.

He plopped the concealer absent mindedly on his desk and tiredly dropped himself on the bed. Today had been a long day, he was glad he didn’t have to explain it to his family, because he was ninety nine percent sure that they would commit murder.

It was supposed to end quickly, with him just trying to tell the guy to piss off NICELY, but it didn’t end well since he got a painful beating that really only stopped because Tubbo saw the scene and threatened to call the teachers of he didn’t scram, thankfully the big bad bitch was scared of his parents finding out, so with loads of hesitation and a scoff, he turned on his heels

Luckily, he convinced his friend to just leave it as he said it was a onetime thing (that was a lie, it had been happening ever since he told him to leave Tubbo alone and pick on him instead)

He sighed as he stared at the plain white roof thinking, ‘The stupid things I do for that boy’ shaking his head like a disappointed parent.

Boredom overcame him quite quickly, so he left the idea of falling asleep and grabbed his phone, quickly opening it and texting his best friend, Tubbo.

**Big T: im bored af.**

And as he expected, the bee lover quickly saw the text and sent one back. The message was bubbling for a bit of a while, but Tommy was used to that at this point of their friendship.

**Bee: Fihured, wanma hamg oyt? Aldo, hpw is ur wpumd?**

‘Typical Tubbo, always worrying about me.’ He feigned annoyance and a small fond snort escaped from his grasp as he quickly responded to the boy.

**Big T: Can’t hang out, Wil’s gna be home soon, and im fine, a single weak punch aint hurting me. Also turn on auto correct.**

This time the bubbling went on for a few more seconds and a few pauses here and there

**Bee: Oh forgot it existed for a second thx, and you sure abt that u looked like u were about to cri. Also that suks**

**Big T: I WAS NOT ABOUT TO CRY**

**Bee: Says the one who using caps.**

**Big T: FUK U**

**Bee : Love u too Big T**

After an hour of back to back texting, the blonde texted a quick good bye to the bee lover when he heard the door suddenly close down stairs, signaling that someone just came in.

Running downstairs and to the kitchen, he was greeted with his older brother placing four bags full of groceries on the counter. And before he could fully turn around at the noise, Tommy swiftly ran at hum, engulfing the other into a big hug, which he needed quite badly today. He wouldn’t admit that though.

With a slight ‘oof’ of impact, the older smiled fondly and wrapped his long arms around the younger who buried his face onto the others shoulder, Wilbur was surprised but he quickly melted into the hug silently cooing at the affection.

He pulled the way from the hug with a lot of hesitation of course, and patted his brothers blonde curls in as Tommy slightly leaned into the touch, again Wilbur was startled, but was also closer from carrying his baby brother to the couch and cuddling with him until dinner, but he knew too damn well he’d probably die if he did that.

“What’s with all the affection, huh? Had a rough day or somethin’?” A small laugh followed his words as he took away his hand from the blonde curls. Tommy replied to this statement with a pout “Why? Am I not allowed to hug you?”

Wilbur only laughed at this and turned back to the groceries, shuffling in the bag, messily looking for something.

Tommy blinked at his actions as he peeked through his brothers shoulder to take see what he was looking for. A thought suddenly spew in his mind, a smile overcoming his curious frown. “Did you buy the cola?”

The older only hummed, not giving a definite answer, but Tommy already knew that it meant ‘yes’, because he knew his brother all too well.

His eyes visibly brightened as eased back into a strained stand, springing up and down like a kid on Christmas, waiting for a gift, which he kind of was.

And after a few seconds Wilbur turned around, a package of cola in his hands, handing it to the smaller child who gladly responded with swiftly swiping it of his hands with a cheery smile and quickly running to the fridge with a small ‘thank you’ as he put it in the freezer for it to turn cold much quicker than normal.

At this point, Wilbur dropped the suspicions of Tommy’s sudden behavior; because he’d much rather enjoy it than speculate it. He’d regret that.

It’s been a week after that whole thing, at this point, Wilbur’s forgotten that he suspected something.

Techno got back from the trip two days ago, he came with a lot of complaint about socializing and how everyone was so boring and all that. Phil would get back today, meaning that they’d most likely go out for dinner like they usually did.

“Wait, wait, hold on, you didn’t tell them about Kane?!”

“Shut the hell up!”

Tommy was currently in school, trying to shut the mouths of the duo who was about to start to scold him until he’d promise to do what they want.

“Tommy, what the hell!” Tubbo yelled as he angrily stabbed a carrot, grumpily chewing on it while staring at Tommy for an explanation.

“Yeah, I thought we agreed that you’d tell Techno so he could come and beat Kane’s as-“

“SHHhhh” Tommy cut the male from announcing that they made a deal that his brother would come and beat the well-known boy and drag him to hell. Ranboo only pouted at this as he roughly shoved a spoon full of mashed potatoes in his mouth, chewing on the moist dish slowly.

They were both glaring daggers at the blonde, rightfully mad at his stubbornness. Tommy let out a sigh and decided to give them some covered up explanation that they would probably (that he hoped) would leave them satisfied and leave it alone for a while.

“They were really busy this week, y’know? I didn’t want to bother them.” He melted into his seat, slightly hoping that acting nice would solve this situation, realistically, that didn’t happen.

At this point the two were more than mad not at him (partly him) but at his stubbornness and unhealthy pride.

Ranboo decided to express his anger first, and well, it was more than terrifying. “Bullshit Tommy, they’d probably burn the whole world down to find the person who hurt you.” He didn’t yell, but damn was it worse; he could barely prevent himself from yelling the last statement so the ‘that’ person would hear.

And Tubbo, who’d been piling up his anger this whole time, was silent, he knew what to do, Ranboo knew what to do to, but because the duo didn’t bother bringing it up again, Tommy thought it was over at that.

It was more than clear that he was oblivious to the piled anger that basically burned anyone else that was even close to the trio, it wasn’t on purpose, the due could obviously hide the fact that they were sad, or whatever, but hiding their anger? That was a whole new story.


End file.
